In our day and age, the diversity of the devices that utilize digital data source increases continuously. In the same manner, the frequency of usage of the data sharing media by the end users increases at the same rate. Storing and backing up of these rapidly increasing digital content data have become an important necessity. As a result of the wireless communication techniques becoming widespread, the necessity of storing the data can be performed wirelessly.
In the cooperative communication and storage techniques that are present in the state of the art, no precautions against the distorting effects of the wireless communication channel have been taken. For this reason, power efficiencies, spectral efficiencies and success performances of the systems could not go up to the highest levels that the system might reach. Additionally, in the cooperative communication techniques, it is not directly possible to scale multiple sources using standard transmission protocols. In addition to this, even if the said scaling is desired to be realized, situations where the designers of the network coding system are needed to interfere with the system, might arise.
Besides, since no multiple communication interfaces are defined in the cooperative communication techniques that are present in the state of the art before this invention, the using of devices of different type with the system might be restricted, and, at the same time, accessing the maximum level of diversity level that might be reached, might be restricted.
Additively, in the systems that are present before this invention, cross-layer optimizations such as power adjustment during the transmission via the wireless channel, or, increasing the data transmission rate, could not be realized, this, in turn, restricts the system flexibility and the efficiency.
In the embodiments of the invention, a cooperative, network coded, distributed wireless communication and data storage method, in which the above mentioned problems are solved, is realized. Data transmission over the wireless communication channel is realized. The data are stored in storing units that are used in a distributed manner, having one or multiple communication interfaces. Data that are present in one or multiple sources can be transmitted and stored. Moreover, the effects of the transmission errors caused by the distorting effects of the wireless communication channel can be reduced by using relay units. For this purpose, cooperative communication protocols and/or network coding techniques are used.
Elements shown in the figures are individually numbered, and the correspondence of these numbers is given as follows:
1. Wireless communication and data storage method
2. Source unit
3. Load balancing data packer
4. Wireless communication interface
5. Relay unit                5.1. Network coding unit        
6. Storage unit                6.1. Network decoder unit        6.2. Data storage unit        
100. Data to be stored
101. System information
102. Network topology information
B. Broadcast phase
R. Relaying phase